Cry Me A River
by Rebeka-Chan
Summary: When Kenshin, Kaoru & Yahiko decide to go out, a mysterious man appears in the dojo, a man who seeks revenge on Sano for an unknown reason. Megumi just happens to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. How far will Sano go to save his beloved fox?
1. Chapter 1: Man From The Shadows

AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, before I get to the story I have to say this or some crazed money-hungry lawyers will come after me and try to sue me: I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF NABHURO WATSUKI AND OTHER RIGHTFUL OWNERS. There. Satisfied? Now go away all you lawyers, even if you DID sue me you'd only get about $2. Oh yeah and here's the key so you know whether a character is thinking or talking:  
  
*hello* = thinking  
  
"hello" = talking  
  
And with that... ON WITH THE STORY!!! ^_^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cry Me A River  
  
By Rebecka-chan  
  
It was an ordinary day at the Kamiya-dojo, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and everyone in the Kenshin-gumi was doing the usual. Kenshin was doing laundry, Kaoru was cooking, Yahiko was practicing, Sanosuke was out gambling, and Megumi was helping Dr. Gensai.  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru went out to the porch to find him hanging the laundry to dry.  
  
"Yes, miss Kaoru? What is it?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking. It's such a lovely day, and we're all cooped up in the dojo. Why don't we all go out and do something fun together?" Kaoru looked at him hopefully. "We could go on a picnic or something." Her voice trailed off as she felt the soft breeze pass through her hair.  
  
"I think that's a great idea, that I do." Kenshin flashed his usual innocent smile.  
  
"Yeah it's probably the first good idea I've heard that busu say. Let's go out to eat! Her cooking is AWFUL!" Yahiko made a choking noise and laughed at Kaoru's reaction.  
  
"What did you say?!? You'd better start running! You little." Kenshin watched as Kaoru chased after Yahiko with her bokken and hit him on the head.  
  
"So where should we go?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Huh?" Kaoru stopped choking Yahiko and turned to Kenshin.  
  
".You know, to go and relax and have fun?"  
  
"I know! Let's go fishing!" Kaoru looked proud for coming up with a good idea. But Yahiko wasn't so easily amused.  
  
"Fishing's boring! I say we ditch the ugly girl and have some fun, just us guys!" Kaoru lifted her bokken and whacked Yahiko in the head. "Be quiet! Baka!"  
  
"Ouch! That hurt! .But you're still ugly.heh heh" Yahiko murmured just loud enough for Kenshin to hear. Kaoru ignored him.  
  
"Well why don't we go to the zoo? What do you think Yahiko?" *Maybe if I come up with an idea they won't argue as much.* Kenshin looked at them and smiled.  
  
Yahiko scratched his head and thought for a moment ".Well, I've never been to a zoo."  
  
"Okay then! That settles it, we're going to the zoo." Kaoru smiled. *This is my perfect chance to get closer to Kenshin.*  
  
"What about Sanosuke? Is he gonna come too?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"Oh you know him. He probably won't be back until late tonight anyway. Drunk, as usual." Kaoru had a momentary scowl on her face but it faded away quickly. "Let's go already! I'll go and make us some quick sandwiches for lunch!"  
  
After Kaoru left, Yahiko and Kenshin both exchanged glances of uneasiness. Yahiko let out a long sigh. "Fine. Just to make her happy, I'll eat it. But I won't like it."  
  
Kaoru came back with a basket full of fruit and snacks. Kenshin, Yahiko and Kaoru left for the zoo, but if they had known what would happen while they were gone, having fun, then they would've all turned around as quickly as possible.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
"Hello? Anybody home? Hmm. I wonder where everyone's gone to." Sanosuke opened up one of the cupboards and rummaged through it. "Hey! And they took most of the food too! What's the big deal? It's not like I eat THAT much. They didn't have to go hide it on me. "  
  
As the hungry Sanosuke searched for food, a can rolled into the dojo's door and footsteps were heard. Sanosuke turned around. The footsteps stopped. "Who's there? Kenshin? Is that you?" The footsteps came closer and a mysterious man wearing a black cloak with a hood came forth.  
  
"You're not Kenshin! Who are you and what are you doing here? You don't just go waltzing into someone's house! Hey pal! Are you listening to me?! Sano put his fists up and prepared to fight but it was too late. The man with the cloak jumped at him with god-like speed. Damn, he's strong. I can barely move anymore. What. what IS he? Sanosuke blacked out in the pool of blood that he laid in.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
"Do you need anymore help Dr. Gensai?" Megumi was tired and ready to call it a day, but knew that the doctor was old and needed all the help he could get.  
  
"Yes, actually. I have one more thing to do, but my legs are not what they used to be. Could you please take this over to Kaoru's dojo? She wanted something to help Kenshin's battle wounds just in case something happened to him."  
  
"Of course. Do you need anything else?" She tried to sound eager, but he knew she needed a rest.  
  
"No Megumi you go home now, you look like you're tired. If you help me anymore then you already have today, then I might not have anything to do tomorrow." The old man smiled and saw her out the door.  
  
"Have a goodnight, Dr. Gensai!" Megumi called out to him as she waved goodbye.  
  
When she arrived at the dojo, she could already tell something was wrong. The door was wide open and she knew that it wasn't like Kaoru to just leave it like that. She paused before entering. *It's so quiet. Something's not right here.* Slowly she crept inside and looked around the corner. Megumi gasped at the sight. Sanosuke was tied to a chair, he was breathing very heavily and it looked like he had been thrown into a wall several times.  
  
"Sano!" She ran over to him and he looked up wearily.  
  
"Megumi. you. have to get out of here. it's not safe."  
  
"Shush. Let me help you, I have something from Dr. Gensai that will help your wounds. What happened? Who did this to you?" Megumi had so many questions she didn't know where to start.  
  
"Megumi," He looked at her with his dark brown eyes, this time the expression on his face was both caring and serious. "You have to leave! Now! Before he-"  
  
"Hmm. It looks like we have a guest. So tell me Sanosuke, who's the girl?" The man with the cloak reentered the room. He removed the hood only to show his wicked smile and his large scar that went down his eyebrow and through his right eye. His right eye was white and appeared to be blind.  
  
"Megumi. RUN!" Sanosuke yelled with all his strength. "Run. and don't look back!" The man in the cloak stopped her before she could reach the door.  
  
"Now, now. You wouldn't really want to leave when we're just getting started now do you?"  
  
"Leave her alone! This is between you and me!" Sano knew it was worthless trying to stop him. He couldn't do anything to help her in his condition. The man flashed his wicked smile at her. Megumi gasped and slowly took a step back. "Who are you? And what do you want with us!?"  
  
The man stood up straight and his face took on a serious expression. "The man you call Sano, we have a little unfinished business. That's all."  
  
Megumi stepped back until she had made her way back to Sanosuke and she held on to his shoulder. The man walked closer to them this time talking to the beaten Sano. "But to show I'm not completely ruthless, instead of taking your life, I'll just take your little girlfriend. I'm sure she'd make a good wife." The man laughed at his own comment and looked at Megumi. "What do you think? You're a very beautiful woman and you'd be quite comfortable at my place." You could hear the laughter in his tone as he gave one more devious smile.  
  
"No. You leave her alone! She did nothing to you!" Sanosuke struggled to get free of the bands that tied him to the chair.  
  
"It's useless to get free and even if you somehow managed to, you're in no condition to fight. Look at you! I bet your own two legs would collapse if you tried to stand on them." The man seemed amused with his attempts to get free.  
  
*Aaarrgh. He's right. Damnit! It's my fault for not being more careful. Now she's going to be taken away because of me! I'm so stupid! But I have to stop him.. The question is.how?* As Sanosuke cursed at himself, Megumi held onto his sleeve tighter.  
  
"Well I believe my work here is done. Come here. what was your name? Ah, Megumi, that's it. Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. too much that is." The man took another step closer to her as Sano watched hopelessly.  
  
"Stay away from me! Leave us alone!" Megumi threw the bottle that Dr. Gensai had given her and it hit him in the face. For a moment he stood there, slightly stunned. "Hmmm. So you have some fighting spirit in you. I like that." His face took on a wild look, like a hungry bear after his honey and he continued to step forward.  
  
"Let's go now. We're wasting time." This time the man ran forward with no hesitation and grabbed Megumi in his arms. "No! Megumi!" Sanosuke yelled out in horror as he watched them leave. *How could I let him take her?* His head dropped and a single tear of frustration fell to the floor. 


	2. Chapter 2: It's All My Fault

AUTHORS NOTE: ONCE AGAIN I HAVE TO EMPHASIZE THAT I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN OR ANY OF ITS CHARCTERS BECAUSE I'M NOT SMART ENOUGH TO COME UP WITH A BRILLIANT ANIME/MANGA LIKE NABHURO WATSUKI. Well, actually I do own one character in this fan-fic. that would be the bad guy that kidnapped Megumi.yeah I made him up ^_^'  
  
Megumi: -_-' I think anyone with a brain can tell that you don't own RK.  
  
Rebeka-chan: Hey! I'm the writer of the story here. so you'd better watch out Megumi. *evil smile* or I could have some awful things done to you.he he he.  
  
Megumi: o_O ...like what.?  
  
Rebeka-chan: *evil smile* You really want to know.?  
  
Megumi: O_O' .no! .uh. Back to the story now!! Heh heh. ^_^'  
  
Rebeka-chan: -_-' Hey that's my line.  
  
*hello* = thinking  
  
"hello" = talking  
  
And with that... ON WITH THE STORY!!! ^_^  
  
Cry Me A River Ch. 2 By Rebeka-Chan  
  
Sanosuke waited in torture for Kenshin and the others to get back. As he waited he tried to remember exactly how he had gotten into this mess.  
  
*That man. he sure didn't look familiar.but then how did he know me. Wait. what was it that he said? Something about revenge. and his son.* Suddenly Sanosuke vaguely remembered a young man around the age of 22 with dark brown hair and blue eyes. "That's it.!" Sanosuke shouted out loud to the empty dojo.  
  
*That man. he must've been his father. he looks a lot like him. His son was the man I was hired to fight a couple of years ago.* His thoughts trailed off and he was left in confusion once again. *But. then why would he want to kill me? I didn't kill his son.I just beat him and left him there, and I know he didn't die. he was found by a police officer and taken to a clinic. I read in the paper that he started his own business two days after the beating.*  
  
Frustrated by this Sanosuke clenched his fists and teeth. A sharp pain echoed through his entire body, and his face turned from angry confusion to disheartened sadness as he thought of Megumi. *If she were here. then I wouldn't care about any of this. It wouldn't matter if I had lost the fight and he had gotten away. I. just hope she's alright.*  
  
Sanosuke was so lost in his thinking that he hadn't heard the dojo door open and shut. Kaoru and Kenshin were laughing as Yahiko got angrier and angrier about the conversation they were having. Kaoru's voice was loud and girlish.  
  
"You have to admit, Yahiko-chan that was pretty funny what that monkey did to you!" Yahiko growled loudly. "It wasn't funny at all! It was disgusting! .And don't call me CHAN!!"  
  
Kaoru continued laughing until they walked into the dojo. Sanosuke breathed heavily and was too weak to look up or speak, so his head hung. Kaoru gasped and took a step back at what she saw. Sanosuke was tied tightly to a chair and he had bruises and cuts all over him. Blood consumed his wounded shoulder and his whole right arm was stained red from blood. Kenshin was the first to speak and his voice trembled. "Sano.what happened to you..!"  
  
Without stopping to think, Yahiko ran over to Sanosuke and quickly untied the rope that bound him to the chair. Kenshin ran over and used his sword to cut some of the really tight knots. Kaoru ran to the cabinet to find bandages for his wound. Kaoru began to wrap his shoulder and she noticed Sano flinching when she touched the wound. *It's still fresh.* Kaoru thought to herself. *The wound's too deep for me to properly fix it.*  
  
"That will have to do for now." She looked over to Kenshin who was intensely studying Sano's cuts and wounds. Kaoru put her hand on Kenshin's shoulder. "We need a doctor. we need to get Megumi."  
  
Sano flinched at the mention of Megumi. He struggled to speak and cleared his throat. They all looked over waiting for him to say something. He cleared his throat once more and began to speak.  
  
".Megumi.she's.gone."  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru exchanged worried glances. Then Kaoru noticed a small bottle a few feet from the chair Sanosuke was in. She picked it up and studied it. Her eyes grew a little bigger. *This is.that medicinal lotion I asked for from Dr. Gensai!! So. Megumi was already here.?* Kaoru showed the bottle to Sanosuke. "Is this from Megumi? Was she here?"  
  
Kenshin and Yahiko watched Sanosuke and waited. Sano slowly nodded his head and spoke. "She was." He clenched his teeth and furrowed his eyebrows. "It's all my fault." He let his head drop again. Kaoru stood up straight and her mouth gaped open her eyes became wider.  
  
"You mean she's."  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Dun-dun-dun. LOL ^_^ I love cliff hangers! But I bet you guys don't. Well keep the reviews coming! I'm open for suggestions (and I really need them too) so if an idea pops into your head then tell me in a review, it will be much appreciated! And thanks to the 4 people who first reviewed Cry Me A River: Ch. 1, you know who u r ^_^!! 


End file.
